


My Love

by Bandshe



Series: Letters between Anders, Hawke and Varric [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Hawke to Anders about her time at the Inquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

_Anders,_

_So, Varric had told me to be cautious when I arrived at Skyhold, apparently there were some that wouldn't welcome me with open arms._  
 _I was expecting a very cold reception, but the Inquisitor is a great woman. I had the pleasure of meeting those spearheading the_  
 _Inquisition, and you'll never believe who one of them is. I'll give you a few seconds to place the letter down and think about it._  
 _Go. Are you back? Well, do you remember Cullen? Yup, good old Cullen is here, helping the Inquisitor, a mage no less._  
 _Oh, and it gets better. Varric told me, this was confirmed by the Inquisitor, that Cullen and the Inquisitor are in a relationship._  
 _Can you imagine that? The Knight Captain from Kirkwall, a templar, involved with a mage. Oh, how Meredith would've_  
 _shit herself. If anything, traveling to Skyhold for that alone, is worth it to me. I'm more excited by that than anything else._

_Of course, if I let the Inquisition see my "not so serious" side, they'll regret having allowed me here. I've caught them you know._  
 _I've seen her and Cullen walking on the battlements, holding hands, kissing. It's nice to see them happy, to see how he has changed._  
 _It makes me miss you my love. It could be us walking hand in hand, kissing, laughing. I miss you and I can't wait to be with you._  
 _I'm eagerly waiting for this whole mess to blow over. Maybe we can eventually come out of hiding, maybe._

_Wow this letter changed tone pretty quickly. You know how I hate being serious, you always said it doesn't look good on me, that there_  
is only room for one serious person in the relationship. Quite frankly, serious doesn't look good on you either.

_I love you, I miss you and I'll have dirty dreams about you, _lots_ of them._

_I'll see you soon._

_H_


End file.
